


Fall Music Fest

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Kitty Section gets invited to play for a local music festival, and Marinette realizes that her compass is most definitely being driven crazy by a different statue.  Lukanette and Juleka/Rose with mentions of Mylene/Ivan and Alya/Nino.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I looked up a photo of their ship to see what the boarding situation was like, and holy cow. There is a greenhouse, basketball court, full stage, ping-pong table, some other tabletop sport or picnic table, lounge area, and bar, just from what you can see ‘above deck’. I did NOT notice that in Captain Hardrock. 
> 
> \- Maman Abeille

**Title: Fall Music Fest   
** **Timeframe: Takes place in season 3.Still has all the same Lila issues, but Silencer did not happen.No major spoilers other than the fact that Lila is creating more issue than Vouge.   
** **Pairing: Luka/Marinette, Rose/Juleka   
** **Rating: K+  
** **Warnings: None.   
** **Special thanks:   
****Author’s Note: This (shockingly) started out as a completely different story.** It was supposed to be a fic that came to my head when Delicate came on the radio on the way to work, but it kind of spiraled out of control.So, I ended up turning that idea into a different little one-shot.

Marinette has recently taken to spending most of her days after school aboard The Liberty.Juleka, and in turn Rose, are the first of her friends to catch onto the fact that Lila has been trying to isolate her. The rest of Kitty Section soon followed suit, but have really been the only of her friends that believe her side of the story. Well, outside of Adrien, of course.However, for reasons none of the band really understand, he refuses to speak up about her lies.Initially, it hurt Marinette worse coming from him, but over the weeks, it has actually helped Marinette become a little less obsessed with him.Having someone show their true colors does have a tendency to do that. 

The girls, since it’s more of than not just the three of them rather than the entire band, usually work on school assignments, paint each other’s nails, or will play music.Juleka, with the help of her brother, has been trying to teach Marinette how to play the keyboard in hopes that she will be able to replace the model.None of the piano arrangements are particularly difficult, and Marinette seems to be a natural and quick learner on the keys.She personally thinks that Tikki’s power of creation and creativity have something to do with it.

As the weeks progress, Luka joins them more and more, and sometime Juleka and Rose will excuse themselves for ‘couple time’.The first time they do this, Marinette flushes bright red, her mind instantly going to the gutter, which causes Luka to let out loud laugh.“They usually just cuddle up and watch rom-coms,” he assures her.

As the two creators of the band, that’s what most of their focus is spent on during their own alone time. Marinette the ascetics - she has not only fully taken over costumes but album art work as well.She is even working on designing a custom website for them - and Luka, the music and lyrics.The two bounce ideas off of each other so frequently that Luka suggests that she should probably be added to the musical credits as well.Marinette can’t quite tell if he’s joking or serious, but something about the glint in his eyes, makes her think the latter.There’s also something about that glint that makes her realize that she has _never_ seen that shade of blue before, and her mind is instantly buzzing with a whole new costume design based on the color just for him. She grabs her pen and begins rapidly sketching.He debates sneaking a peek; her designs are inspiring even on his worst days, but decides against it at the last second.He loves when she surprises him with a finished product.

*

Luka gets the letter in the mail from the festival coordinator just a week after he sends them their submission. His mother has left it on the end of his bed and he tears it open. He reads the first sentence and can’t contain the small yelp of excitement that escapes him.He doesn’t even bother reading the rest of the letter before grabbing his phone and pulling up his recent text messages.‘ _Come over now.’_ He types it as quickly as his fingers will allow. ‘ _You can come straight down.’‘Just be quite coming aboard.J and R asleep in the greenhouse.’_

Luka knows she deserves a fair amount of credit for getting them in.She is the one that finds out about it from Jagged Stone during one of their semi regular marketing strategy meetings.She’s the one that talks them into submitting a performance.She’s the one that makes their costumes, films it, and brings Max onboard for the editing that she can’t handle. That’s why Luka knows that she should be the first he tells, the one that should be there with him to tell the others.

He doesn’t realize that his text might off as a bit worrisome until he gets her response almost immediately.” _‘Are you okay?!’_ Seconds later, he gets a follow up text. ‘ _Be there is 10.What’s wrong?’_ Of course, she would think that something terrible happened.Her concern brings a small, sweet smile to his his face, and shoots her another text. _‘All good.Better than good.’_

In the ten minutes that it takes her to get there, Luka tries to sit patiently waiting on the bed, which lasts all of twenty seconds.He pulls out his guitar, but realizes his hands are actually shaking from excitement, so he settles on pacing the floors of his cabin as he reads the rest of the letter and its contained general information about the when and where. He finally hears her footsteps on the stairs and is across the room with the door open, before she’s even all the way down.

“Luka, what’s going on?” Her tone is mostly laughter, but he does catch a flash of concern in her eyes as she searches his face for any sign of a problem.“I was just about to meet with Mylene for a school project.”The huge smile that he’s sporting though is extremely contagious and she can’t help but smile back as he leads her in and shuts the door behind her. 

“We got in,” he hands her the letter and waits for her to finish read it.He notices that she actually reads the entire letter, rather than just the _Congratulations, Kitty Section.We are thrilled to invite you to play one of our locations for the upcoming Fall Music Fest._

“Luka, you did it!” she shrieks, throwing her arms around his neck in a celebratory hug.His hands fall around her waist, and he squeezes her back a little closer than necessary and spins her around. The rush of the moment and excitement keeps either of them from stiffening at how natural is feels for both of them to be this close to one other. She places a kiss on his check as she pulls away once he sets her back down. “Have you told the others, yet?What did they say?”

He shakes his head. “I wanted to tell you first.We can tell them together.”He squeezes her hand that he’s still grasping, the emphasis on together isn’t lost on either of them.

“Should we wake up Juleka and Rose and tell them, or should we wait until we can tell Ivan too?”

“I don’t think Ivan would mind if we waited to tell him tomorrow.Let’s go tell the girls.”


	2. Authors Note

Hello all, 

To be completely honest, I have NO idea where this is going. If anyone has any ideas and would like to work with me on it, I'd love for you to reach out. This started as something completely different and I'd love to collaborate with someone if it can be saved. 

Thanks y'all. 

Maman Abeille.


End file.
